


On vie dans cette love story

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, and hyunjin appears for like 7 seconds maybe, chan is only mentioned, i write this in my sleep deprived state, so this is more of a woojin!centric, the story flows based on the lyrics of love story by indila, this idea has been stuck in my head for months, this is crap i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone has their chance in love and it is only a matter or where and when.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	On vie dans cette love story

**Author's Note:**

> The tittle and story is based on Love Story by Indila so do check it out! This is just a woojin!centric and the topic of love because I just got this idea during my English class months ago. (Plus, I miss woojin so much and this is just my way in projecting my feelings - writing more fics of him.)

Woojin enters the warm café with a sigh of relief; glad to be escaping the cold air of December. His nose and ear had been red from the cold and the welcoming warmth is more than appreciated. He makes a beeline to the counter, eager to order some hot drinks.

“Welcome to Miroh Café! What would you like to order?”

The boy behind the counter is tall with light brown hair that looks soft. He is smiling widely which appears to be contagious because Woojin finds himself mirroring the smile on the boy’s face. A glance at the nametag reads ‘Hwang Hyunjin’.

“A cup of hot chocolate, please.” Woojin actually thought of ordering some coffee but hot chocolate seems to be more fitting in this weather. The barista nods, writing something on the notepad before turning back to him. “That will be 3 dollars.”

After making payment, he walks over to the table by the window. There is not much customers around which are understandable. Who would like to leave their warm home just to bear the chilly air willingly?

His order comes later and as Woojin takes a sip on his drink, he spots a familiar old man walking down the street. It is Mr Lee, who lost his wife last year. Woojin does not know the man too well but it is obvious just how deep his love is for his late wife.

Every month on the 14th, he will go to his late wife’s grave to place a single red rose since the day she passed away. True to everyone’s word, Woojin spots the single red rose in the old man’s hands. People always tell him that the old man must have gone insane due to his loss. They said that he still continue his routine even when it is snowing heavily this time last year.

Woojin’s neighbour, a middle-aged woman who loves to gossip once told him that the man had once left by his fiancée and he had stopped believing in love ever since. When his late wife came to his life, he began to be the person he was before – happy, outgoing and confident. His late wife was the one who had helped him to open his closed heart again and showed him the beauty of love all over again.

The old man shows no acknowledgement to the stares he received by the other passer-by. Woojin watches the man walked from his seat until he disappears out of sight. Seeing how the man still diligently follows his routine of bringing a rose to his late wife’s grave despite others’ words, Woojin does not think he is insane. It is just his way of showing his undying love to her, as a way for him to cope with his grief.

After all, love really has the power to make people do something they never expect themselves to do. And Woojin himself is a living proof of it.

He meets his fiancé, Chan, at the university. They both are studying music and eventually get close to each other after doing a project together. Love somehow blooms between them and they start dating during their third year. Their love is strong and Woojin feels like his life is perfect at that time.

But nothing in this world is perfect. After they graduate, Woojin is offered a job as a vocal trainer at one of a company at Seoul. Chan, in the other hand, receives a job offer as a composer by a big company that is based in Australia. Woojin knows working as a composer in that company is Chan’s dream but by accepting that offer, Chan will need to leave.  
Still, for love, he lets Chan go. He does not want Chan to give up on his dream so they both agreed on a long-distance relationship. He has heard a lot of stories on how most couples fail to stay long when they are far apart, mostly because they fail to stay loyal and it just hurts too much.

Late night calls become a routine but it soon gets too tiring. Their schedule does not match and there is always the fear that the other had found someone else to accompany them because the other is miles away. It gets too much that Woojin had the constant thought of ending it all and just move on.

One night, when Woojin thinks that he cannot go with the relationship anymore, he had called Chan. It apparently is the wrong time because Chan had been stressing out due to his lack of progress on his work at that time. They fight on the phone and Woojin remembers clearly how he had cried and tell the other that he cannot take anymore and wanted over.

Much to his surprise, Chan finds him two days later. The blonde haired male had met him with red eyes as he begs him to give them another chance, that he cannot bear the thought of losing him. He looks like a total mess and it is clear that the other had been crying for days.

That day changed everything in their lives as their love grows stronger. The pain still lingers yet their faith on each other overcomes everything. When Chan meets him earlier this year, he had proposed to him and without any hesitation in him, he accepts the proposal.

Woojin had just send Chan off at the airport earlier today. Chan tells him that he will be able to transfer and work at the chained company he is currently working in Seoul by summer next year. It is still a long period of time but he is willing to wait.

They parts with a kiss and Woojin knows that he will wait for Chan no matter how long it takes. Seeing how Chan looks at him with full of admiration and love, he knows that he does not need to question Chan’s faith on him. Long-distance relationship is hard but their love is strong enough to overcome every obstacle they will ever face.

The small bell at the door rings, indicating that there are customers that enter the shop. Woojin hears the barista greets the customer and he turns slightly to see a woman who smiles awkwardly before looking around the café. She then walks towards the man who is sitting at the corner of the café. He looks nervous and so does she as sits opposite of him. It seems like a first date.

He also sees a boy who looks like a university student from the text book around him who is typing away on his laptop. The boy sips his drink occasionally and discreetly glances over at the barista some times and blushes whenever they make eye contact. It makes him smiles.

Everyone has their own chances in love. It may be a small crush on a librarian. It can also be a love strong enough that you are ready to get into a serious relationship with someone. Perhaps it is a love that never fades even with long years of marriage.

But not everyone is lucky with love. Some may fall out of love, some may get cheated on and some may be hurting from watching the person their heart desired loving someone else. Moving on from a broken heart is never easy but fate is not always cruel. Maybe the pain you are currently feeling is all you need to see the beauty of love that will come.  
If you haven’t met the person fated for you, it is also fine. Someday you will also meet the person that is meant for you when the timing is right.

Because life is full of adventures and there is so much to discover. And love is just the missing puzzle piece among an almost completed piece; a cherry on top – not necessary but enhances the beauty of something.


End file.
